De mi pluma
by Kali Cephirot
Summary: Viñetas alrededor de varios personajes. Autoconclusivas, van desde PG hasta el R. Puede haber slash, femslash, het y generales, desde PG hasta R.
1. Alguna vez ººHarryGinnyºº

_He tenido tiempo para escribir un libro_

_Sobre la forma en que te ves y actúas_

_Pero no he escrito un solo párrafo_

_Las palabras siempre se meten en mi camino_

_De cualquier manera, te amo_

_Es todo lo que tengo que decirte_

_Es todo lo que tengo que decir_

_Sountrack__ de El Último Unicornio._

**Alguna vez.**

Alguna vez a Ginny Weasley le gustó un cuento de hadas. No Blanca Nieves, porque ella sabía lo que era vivir con siete hombres y eso no se lo deseaba ni a su peor enemigo. Tampoco Cenicienta, porque sabía lo que era querer tener ropa o cosas nuevas y no poderlas tener.

Le había gustado la Bella Durmiente, porque Aurora vivía en el bosque en una casa algo destartalada y conocería a su amado así, de repente, casi humillándose al no haberlo esperado en ese momento. Le gustaba porque luego de haber terminado con el monstruo, su príncipe la había salvado con un beso de las garras de la oscuridad.

Claro que de esto sólo estaba enterada su madre, quien sonreía y suspiraba, pensando que los niños crecían demasiado rápido.

Así cuando Ginny bajó de su cuarto para desayunar, pensando en que Harry Potter vendría a su casa pronto, y que su hermano Ron era su amigo (aunque Ron había sido un completo pesado ante cada pregunta que le había hecho) y pensando en cómo actuaría y en lo que diría cuando, al entrar a la cocina, vio al mismo niño flaco y desgarbado que había visto el año anterior.

En ninguna parte de la Bella Durmiente decía que Aurora había estado en pijama de conejitos. Y la princesa no era torpe como lo era ella con Harry, ni tiraba la avena, y no estaba siempre roja.

Pronto, al conseguir a Tom, llenó párrafos enteros de la forma de verse y actuar de Harry Potter. Tom era el mejor amigo que pudiera tener, y a él no le molestaba que hablara sobre como se sentía fea y torpe. Tom pronto empezó a decirle que no lo era, que confiara en él. Y siempre, como una promesa, Tom le dijo que el día menos pensado tendría alguna parte de su cuento de hadas, diciéndole que las palabras dejarían de tropezar de sus labios.

Irónicamente, fue la verdad.


	2. Culpas ººPercyºº

**Culpas.**

La escucha tener pesadillas, llorando durante las noches. La angustia es tan terrible que no puede dormir. Se sienta en el suelo y alcanza por sus anteojos, apoyando la espalda en la pared, los ojos cerrados.

No sabe que es lo que sueña Ginny – nadie lo sabe: su hermanita nunca dice de que fueron sus pesadillas, simplemente dice que fueron tonterías y trata de cambiar de tema- pero Percy sabe que el escucharla llorar noche a noche desde hace casi un mes se quedará grabado en todos ellos para siempre.

Nadie menciona lo ocurrido. Fue un terrible error, algo monstruoso que le pasó a la más inocente de ellos, hay que olvidarlo y seguir. Sin embargo es difícil olvidarlo cuando los ojos de tu hermanita bebé ahora se ven tan avergonzados y tan temerosos, y es difícil cuando sus sollozos, ahogados ahora contra el regazo materno recuerdan que fue real.

Se culpa de lo ocurrido, diciéndose que debía de haber estado más al pendiente de ella. Él es el mayor en Hogwarts, él debía de haber estado al pendiente de todo, notar que había algo mal…

Escucha los pasos de su madre volver a su habitación. Con cuidado él se levanta hasta el catre donde está Ginny nuevamente dormida. En silencio se acomoda junto a su hermana, apoyado en la pared, cerrando los ojos.

No puede arreglar el pasado, pero puede ayudar ahora.


	3. El mundo no es suficiente ººVoldemortºº

Sé como lastimar  
sé como matar  
sé que enseñar  
y sé que esconder  
sé cuando hablar  
y sé cuando tocar  
nunca nadie murió por desear demasiado

El mundo no es suficiente,  
pero es un lugar tan perfecto para empezar, mi amor  
y si eres lo suficientemente fuerte  
juntos podremos romper al mundo, mi amor.

**El mundo no es suficiente.**

Sangre sucia, como la de ellos, infesta su cuerpo.

No puede escapar de esa verdad, de esa suciedad y debilidad que se cuela hasta sus entrañas como si fuera algún insecto particularmente ponzoñoso, envenenando la sangre limpia de su madre.

Odia el hecho de venir de alguien tan débil, tan cobarde, tan idiota, y sin embargo es gracias a él que está vivo.

A veces se observa en el espejo y trata de adivinar cuáles de sus gestos son heredados de esa basura. Siempre rompe los espejos, y observa la sangre que sale de los cortes con asco.

Cuando en el orfanato los llevaban a la iglesia, el ignoraba los susurros de rezos viendo esa figura derrotada y sangrienta. Decían que tenía que inspirar amor, y sin embargo lo único que inspiraba era odio.

Personas así, de sangre sucia, lo habían matado.

Él no iba a correr la misma suerte. Su sangre, la sangre sucia y maldita, no iba a alcanzarlo. Ellos terminarían derrotados, borrados de la faz de la tierra, y entonces su propia sangre sería limpiada del crimen de su madre.

El mundo no será suficiente para su venganza.


	4. Orgullo Ravenclaw ººFlitwickºº

Los prefectos le sonríen a los primeros, con el uniforme viéndose demasiado grande mientras cuelga de sus cuerpos pequeños, viendo con los ojos enormes toda la torre, los sofá que parecen diseñados para poderse enroscar a leer, la chimenea, la alta librería que se estiran hasta el techo.

En medio de la sala, un hombrecillo que está enfrente de un plato de galletas y una sonrisa brillante. A su lado una tetera que parece despedir un leve aroma a chocolate.

- ¡Bienvenidos mis niños! – dice el hombrecillo. Viéndolo de cerca notan que está subido en un taburete: casi todos ellos eran más altos que él. – Yo soy el profesor Flitwick de Encantamientos, su Jefe de Casa, y es un placer darles la bienvenida a la casa Ravenclaw, que será su hogar.

El profesor se baja de un brinco del taburete. Efectivamente es más pequeño que ellos, sólo una niña al frente es más o menos del tamaño del hombrecillo, e incluso ella es más alta.

- A lo largo de la historia, desde que nuestra fundadora, Rowena Ravenclaw, decidió que en su casa irían aquellos de mente inquisitiva y despierta, se ha catalogado a los Ravenclaw como bibliotecas ambulantes sin nada más que hacer que tener el rostro entre las páginas de libros de texto. – dice al caminar hacia la chimenea. – No dejen que estos estereotipos los dominen. Hay más en un Ravenclaw que libros y conocimiento. El valor para poder ser neutrales, la astucia para poder decidir entre lo que nos conviene y lo que se debe, y el trabajo duro de aprender todo lo que se pueda de la vida. Conserven el orgullo de saber esto. – una sonrisa del pequeño profesor, que es casi tan grande como él. - Ahora, ¿alguien quiere galletas y leche caliente?


	5. Muy Extraño ººLilyJamesºº

**Muy Extraño.**

Así que Lily lo besó en la mitad de la engentada, sudada pista de baile, y la noche se volvió Muy Extraña.

Luego de seis años del más obvio crush que hubiese existido, el tenerla besándolo primero se sentía casi como hacer trampa. Finalmente James había decidido seguir el consejo de Sirius (si es que se podía llamar consejo los gritos de "¡Amigo, no le gustas! ¡Deja de deprimirte, ve a tener sexo con alguien más y OLVÍDALA!") y había estado saliendo con algunas chicas.

No era lo mismo, claro. Las otras chicas se sentían... aburridas. Sin embargo, había decidido finalmente ignorar a Evans y continuar con su vida.

Y entonces ella lo besó, caliente y húmedo y estaba seguro que sus rodillas se habían transformado en jalea y ella se sentía tan bien contra él y ¿¡porqué demonios no la estaba besando de vuelta!?

- ¿Sabes, Potter? - preguntó ella. Estaba un poco sonrojada, pero también tenía una sonrisa divertida. James tuvo el pensamiento distante de que él estaba, probablemente, imitando a un pescado en esos momentos. - No estás tan mal.


	6. Cruceros ººPeter Pettigrewºº

_Can you remember who I was? Can you still feel it?  
Can you find my pain? Can you heal it?  
Then lay your hands upon me now,  
And cast this darkness from my soul.  
You alone can light my way.  
You alone can make me whole once again._

We've walked both sides of every street,  
Through all kinds of windy weather,  
But that was never our defeat  
As long as we could walk together.

So there's no need for turning back,  
'Cause all roads lead to where we stand,  
And I believe we'll walk them all  
No matter what we may have planned.

**Cruceros.**

Sirius estaba muerto.

Muerto. Muerto. No había cuerpo pero casi, no más cenizas de aquellas que ya estaban en el aire. Trató de repetir las palabras para creerlas. Debería estar contento y lo sabía; sí Sirius estaba muerto entonces sólo quedaba Remus para preocuparse de que pudieran matarlo y él tenía su mano para protegerse del licántropo.

Aún así, no estaba contento. No estaba nada. Estaba vacío con un dolor en el pecho que, cuando joven, habría dicho que era su corazón.

Quizá era porque, hacía mucho tiempo en una vida de cuentos de hada, había caminado con ellos y juntos los cuatro habían peleado contra los tiempos más oscuros y los malvados vientos del cambio, y en esos buenos días del pasado no había conocido la derrota. Había sido valiente por estar con ellos.

Vio su mano (la real, la cálida, no la del diablo) y sintió su cabeza. Si se veía en un espejo estaba seguro que no reconocería su cara.

¿Quién era él? ¿Alguién podía recordarlo? ¿Quedaba algo de la verdad en él, o acaso se había transformado simplemente en el Death Eater Wormtail?

Aunque debería de sentirse contento; muy dentro de él Peter lloró la muerte de su amigo.


	7. Bajo la piel ººRonHarryºº

_I would sacrifice anything _

_come__ what may in spite of a warning voice _

_that__ comes in the night and repeats in my ear, _

_don't__ you know you fool you never can win. _

_Use your mentality, wake up to reality. _

_For each time I do, _

_just__ the thought of you makes me stop before I begin, _

_because__ I've got you under my skin._

_I've got you under my skin, Diana Krall._

**Bajo**** la piel.******

Ron no recuerda qué fue lo que le dijo a Harry la noche anterior pero su estómago le duele más allá de las náuseas al igual que algo en su cabeza que es más allá de simple resaca. Cuando Harry lo evita durante todo el día, empieza a tener la horrible sensación de que ha hecho algo imperdonable.

No sirve que Hermione le dice que lo mejor que puede hacer es disculparse y que Ginny le repita que es un idiota que debería estar internado en San Mungo. Tampoco ayuda que le lance maldiciones sólo porque sí, mocosa maniática.

Decide que no hay nada que haya podido hacer que sea tan terrible para que El Niño Que Vivió no pueda hablarle y ahora es él quien no le habla y lo ignora. Ginny vuelve a gritarle y Hermione se divide en estar entre los dos y es cuarto año todo de nuevo, incluyendo horarios y todo se siente miserable.

Piensa que puede ser porque extraña a Harry, lo cuál es idiota porque Harry sigue ahí aunque no le hable pero quizá sí sea eso, o las sonrisas durante práctica de Quidditch, o las risas, o las camisas enormes que usa o la manera en que toma una cerveza de manteca. Le dice esto a Hermione luego de tratar de estudiar para Encantamientos y ella sólo suspira, diciendo que tal vez Ginny tenga razón y se levanta de la silla, dejándolo solo en la biblioteca, y eso debe ser un primero.

Trata de pasar tiempo con Neville entonces, y con Seamus y Dean porque no es lo mismo tener una amiga a tener un amigo, alguien con quien poder platicar de todo y nada sin tener que preocuparse que le entienda pero no es lo mismo porque con ellos no puede hablar de las aventuras pasadas, entonces va a ver a Harry ignorando que su hermana parece haberse nombrado protectora del Gryffindor y que trata de evitar que entre.

Harry está en la cama y Ron no se preocupa por nada que no sean los ojos avergonzados de su amigo que _no lo _ven y le dice que no sabe qué hizo pero que lo lamenta y que le gusta como hablan y sus bromas y por favor que lo perdone por cualquier cosa que pudo haber dicho.

Su amigo sigue en silencio. El Weasley tiene la horrible sensación de que esto es el final, que lo que fuera que hizo debió ser tan terrible como para acabar con su amistad. Le repite que estaba demasiado tomado y que cualquier cosa que pudo haber dicho no era cierta, que era simplemente producto del alcohol.

Viendo hacia el suelo, Harry susurra que le dijo que lo amaba. Se encarga de hacer más grande un hoyo en la colcha con los dedos.

Ron está tan sorprendido que no se le ocurre decir que es la verdad.


	8. Romper y Venganza ººTom Ryddleºº

**Romper y venganza.**

Vienen por mí, todas las noches. Apenas y consigo dormir un poco, porque los estoy esperando. Aunque finja dormir, ya estoy domesticado en esperar que lleguen y me toquen, que me bajen el pijama.

No les muestro nada. Se burlan, creyendo que tengo el sueño muy pesado, pero yo los escucho jadear en mi oído, penetrarme y reírse porque duermo como si estuviera muerto.

A veces me despiertan. Me fuerzan a darles placer con la boca mientras siguen rompiéndome una y otra vez, pero ya casi nunca lo hacen: no desde que ya no tengo cuatro, cinco años y lloraba, pidiéndoles porque se detuvieran. Entonces sí me rompían y yo lloraba y lloraba luego, tratando de esconderme. Ya no me escondo de nadie.

Dicen que tengo ojos extraños. Pero casi nunca los ven. Me ponen boca abajo y se meten en mi carne, pero sin ver a mis ojos porque les da miedo. Por eso es que de día no me tocan, porque saben que soy distinto a ellos, a todos.

No confío en nadie aquí. Ya no. Porque cuando se lo conté a él, él dijo que me entendía, que me ayudaría porque había pasado por eso, y no lo hizo. No lo ha hecho. Sólo me dio esperanzas y luego se fue sin siquiera despedirse. Trajeron a otro parecido, más viejo, menos ingenuo, igual de traidor. Pero él se fue y me mintió porque no hay consuelo en rezar, ya no existe nada… nada… nada…

Yo no soy como ellos. Sé que no lo soy. Por eso aguanto noche tras noche tras noche tras noche porque sé que algo se mostrará… algo me mostrará el camino que mi vida debe seguir. Entonces, todos ellos, los que me han tocado, golpeado y sangrado, lamentarán el día en que lo hicieron.


	9. Preguntas sin respuesta ººRemusºº

**Preguntas sin respuesta.**

Por alguna razón, Andrómeda lo invitó a cenar a su casa para la Navidad de 1981. Nunca habían sido tan cercanos. Sí, Andrómeda era probablemente la única Slytherin que hablaba con Gryffindors sin que hubiera una guerra civil de por medio y también, a pesar de ser una Black, no decía cosas insultantes como 'media sangre' o 'sangre sucia' y sí, era prima de Sirius pero nunca fueron cercanos. No realmente. Tampoco lo había sido de Ted Tonks, Gryffindor Seeker, esposo de Andrómeda y el escándalo social más sonado de 1978-pase-a-la-página-15-C-para-más-detalles. Se conocían por un alguien una vez cercano ahora tratando de olvidarlo.

Por alguna razón, Remus dijo que sí. Había regalado el libro de cuentos que le había pensado regalar a Harry para que Lily se lo leyera y no iba a hacer realmente nada. Buscar otro trabajo. Uno que quizá durara más de tres meses y que le permitiera no sólo pagar las deudas sino también, quizá, ahorrar un poco. Comprarse un abrigo nuevo de segunda mano, quizá. Esa Navidad no significaba nada. Dos meses tres la caída de Voldemort el mundo mágico no recordaba a Lily y a James Potter, sólo recordaba a Harry. Nadie recordaba a Peter. Sirius era un nombre prohibido para todos. Él no existía en la alegría que se había llenado en el mundo.

Ya nadie le daba el pésame y de eso se alegraba pero no había tenido realmente nada que hacer. Probablemente no se hubiese molestado ni siquiera en comprar algo de cenar. Así que se puso los pantalones que estaban menos rotos, un suéter no tan gastado, compró un pastel de frutas y llevó un ramo de flores. No fue hasta que una niña de seis años con los mismos ojos grises de Sirius abrió la puerta que recordó que Andrómeda y Ted tenían una hija. Se disculpó por no tener un regalo para ella, Andrómeda le dijo que no era nada. Ted rió y le preguntó si el que se le notaran los huesos era alguna nueva moda.

A pesar de las risas de Ted y Nymphadora, de sus cantos y voces amistosas, el silencio era tenso. _(Gracias, estoy bien. No, no más puré. Está delicioso. ¿Cuántos años, Nymphadora? ¿Casi siete? Ya casi vas a Hogwarts. ¿A qué casa irás? Sí, todo bien Ted, gracias por preguntar. No, no más vino, tengo que Aparecerme.)_ Y el silencio crecía y crecía sin que se pudiera evitar y es esos silencios que se enciman a pesar de las risas y a pesar de las voces que pueda haber porque los ojos te lo gritan.

Fue Andrómeda quien rompió a llorar a mitad del postre, Ted y Nymphadora bailando al ritmo de un villancico y fue él quien la abrazó por costumbre y porque a esa luz tenía la mirada y el cabello de Sirius y Andrómeda le preguntó si había sospechado algo, cualquier cosa. Le preguntó si era cierto. Nymphadora veía asustada a su madre porque los niños nunca piensan que sus padres puedan llorar y Ted se la llevó a ver cómo nevaba. Remus no contestó pero dejó que Andrómeda agotara su rabia y sus lágrimas.

Volvió a ser invitado en otras ocasiones. Año nuevo, Pascua, una promisión para Ted, el cumpleaños de Nymphadora, la cena del domingo. Se excusó cada vez, acusando tener trabajo, enfermedad, otros planes. No podía tratar de contestar preguntas para las que el mismo no tenía las respuestas.


	10. Extraña pregunta ººRonHarry, variasºº

**Nota:** Como dato curioso, escribí este ficlet semanas antes de que saliera Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince. Mínimo tres semanas antes. Sin embargo, sigue quedando demasiado bien con el nuevo canon así que, para prevenir problemas, advierto que se podría considerar con algunos spoilers. ¿No han leído HBP? Sáltense este ficlet por lo pronto.

****

**Extraña pregunta.**

****

Una vez me hiciste una pregunta extraña y no supe como contestarte. Quizá no fue tan extraña. Quizá sólo fue inesperada pero aún así no dije nada. Sólo era un adolescente que finalmente tenía una cita con la chica que le había gustado desde antes que entendiera eso y aquí estabas tú, mejor amigo que debería de estarme animando o actuando como un sobre protector hermano mayor o cualquier cosa que no fuera estarme haciendo extrañas, inesperadas preguntas.

Dijiste lo siento tras cinco largos minutos y te fuiste a tu cama. Creo que también dije algo (¿"Olvídalo, no es nada"?) pero no estoy seguro de qué. Nunca lo volvimos a mencionar y sí salí con Hermione y un día te escuché riendo con mi hermana de la forma en que lo habías hecho cuando teníamos once años. Creí que habías olvidado la pregunta.

A pesar de eso, a veces todavía pensaba en eso. En lo que te debí de haber respondido, si me hubiese atrevido. ¿Debería de seguir pensando en eso? Estabas feliz – tan feliz cómo se puede estar sabiendo que tu vida está acabando, que el enfrentarte al destino nunca ha sido tan cierto como para ti.

Midiendo minutos que duraban tanto como años con una cuenta de tazas destrozadas y manchadas de polietileno no es algo que le desee a alguien, pero yo no soy un luchador sino un estratega, así que seguí destrozando tazas en pedazos como si fuera mi paciencia. Mi trabajo era quedarme atrás y rezar por los que arriesgaban su vida que mis ideas funcionaran. Así que me rompía un poco cada vez y no importaba cuando todos regresaban, quizá heridos y volviéndose tan locos como yo me estaba volviendo, pero vivos.

¿Te acuerdas de la pregunta? No pude quitármela de la cabeza luego de que moriste y luego de que Hermione casi muere y cuando Ginny era un desastre sollozante, abrazándose con fuerza como si te tuviera entre sus brazos. Por toda la sangre que tenía en ella, estuve seguro que así había sido.

¿No es gracioso¿Las cosas de las que te das cuenta cuando la vida se vuelve un completo y absoluto desastre¿Cuándo estás tan sorprendido que pones atención extra en los pequeños detalles? El collar de Ginny, el que le regalaste para su decimosexto cumpleaños había desaparecido, también los broches que yo le había regalado a Hermione cuando nos mudamos juntos. A Charlie le hacía falta una pierna y a Tonks su color de cabello.

Voldemort ya no estaba pero tampoco tú y Ginny seguía diciendo que estabas muerto.

No fue hasta un rato después, cuando estaba sentado al lado de la cama donde Hermione y Ginny se estaban sosteniendo la una a la otra y yo las vigilaba que al final nunca te dije que sí, sí la amaba aunque era distinto a la manera en que te amaba a ti.


	11. Sobre el perdón ººRemusºº

Por supuesto que Remus perdona a Sirius. Es lo que Remus hace. Perdona a sus amigos de errores estúpidos que pueden costar la vida de otros una y mil veces y no tiene nada que decir… sólo deja de pasar tanto tiempo con ellos. Está ocupado, tiene trabajo como Prefecto, tiene que estudiar para los exámenes, junta con los otros prefectos.

Sirius no es realmente alguien para pedir perdón demasiadas veces. Demasiado orgullo y demasiada necedad lo convencen al cabo de unas semanas de que es él el que debería estar ofendido. Sí, se equivocó pero no pasó nada terrible y es _Snivellus_ el que iba a morir, no es como si fuera alguien importante, en especial ya que nada pasó.

James y Peter se observan y se dividen. Remus insiste en que no está molesto y en cierta manera es verdad porque sigue siendo el mismo. Sólo que ahora guarda más silencio y su risa es más formal y ahora no va con los otros tres en aventuras y les pide que no vayan en la luna llena.

Peter y James van de cualquier manera. Sirius los sigue, de lejos. Incluso el lobo parece sentir algo distinto porque aunque son su manada no los deja acercarse. Esto se repite durante varias lunas más.

James y Sirius pelean. James le insiste en que tiene que disculparse y convencer a Remus de que no volverá a pasar. Sirius no hace nada al respecto y sólo observa con algo de rencor y quizá melancolía al licántropo que ayuda a otros alumnos con sus clases y que ya no tiene sonrisas para él.

Lily le pregunta a Remus si es que pasó algo y dice que no; cuando le pregunta a James él sólo dice que es difícil de explicar. Remus y Sirius tienen un proyecto juntos en Astronomía y la notas son sobresalientes. James y Peter tienen un momento de esperanza al verlos reír pero tras unos momentos Sirius va a donde están ellos y James va a sentarse cerca de la chimenea, sacando uno de sus libros.

Al terminar el séptimo año Sirius y Remus son casi extraños el uno para el otro. Remus va a ir al Norte donde consiguió un trabajo mal pagado pero es mejor a nada. Peter, que siempre ha sido más amigo de Remus que de Sirius y James porque a ellos los admira y a Remus lo conoce, de alguna manera se ha vuelto más real para James. Lily y Remus son buenos amigos desde siempre y es ella quien le recuerda a James que deben invitarlo a la boda, varios meses después.


	12. 5 Viñetas 1

**Titulo:** Obligaciones.  
**Reto:** Grimmauld Place.  
**Cantidad de palabras:** 100  
**Personajes o Parejas:** Regulus y Sirius Black.

Regulus se apoyó a un lado de Sirius en silencio. Cuando le ofreció de su cigarrillo, simplemente murmuró un "gracias", los dos ignorando los ruidos de fiesta que venían de dentro.

- Me comporto hoy, me voy mañana de aquí. – dijo Sirius entonces, probablemente explicando el porqué de su perfecto comportamiento.

Regulus dio una última fumada al cigarro antes de devolvérselo a Sirius. - Yo voy a estar aquí.

- Este es el último lugar en que estaría. – dijo Sirius, aventando la colilla al suelo, pisándola antes de entrar.

Regulus se abstuvo de decir que, si tuviera la opción, él tampoco lo haría.

**Titulo:** Más que suficiente.  
**Reto:** (7) Piedra Filosofal.  
**Cantidad de palabras:** 100  
**Personajes o Parejas: **Nicolas Flamel, Albus Dumbledore, la esposa de Flamel.

- … y por eso es que te hago la pregunta, Nicholas.

El alquimista frunció el ceño, pensando. La única razón por la que había desarrollado la piedra, a decir verdad, había sido para poder continuar sus estudios.

Pero si megalomaniacos la estaban tratando de obtener, arriesgando a niños de once y doce años en el camino…

- ¿Querida? ¿Cuánto elixir nos queda?

- Déjame ver… seis, siete… sí, para unos cuatro o cinco siglos más, Nicholas.

Nicholas le dirigió una sonrisa a su esposa por sobre el hombro antes de girar nuevamente hacia la chimenea.

- No hay ningún problema, Albus. Destruye la piedra.

**Titulo:** Sangre sucia.  
**Reto:** (8)Halfblood (media sangre)  
**Cantidad de palabras:** 100  
**Personajes o Parejas: **Snape, aunque también se ajusta escalofriantemente a Tom Ryddle, puede ser cualquiera de los dos.  
**Notas de Autor: **Esto se escribió de tal manera que se ajusta tanto para Snape como para Ryddle. No esperaba eso, la verdad sea dicha.

Sangre sucia, contaminada. Sangre maldita. Eso dicen de él, como si eso negara el hecho de que tiene mejores calificaciones que ellos. Él no tuvo opción: por culpa de su madre esa sangre corre por su cuerpo, no importa cuánto pelee contra eso. Es sólo una prueba más que tiene que superar.

No importa. Él piensa superar cada adversidad que se presente. Ante cada prueba, cada insulto se levantará más fuerte, más resistente, más poderoso. Les demostrará lo que un halfblood, lo que un sangre sucia puede hacer hasta que no haya nadie que se atreva a decirle así otra vez.

**Titulo:** Juramos solemnemente que nuestras intenciones no son buenas.  
**Reto:** (9)Mapa del Merodeador.  
**Cantidad de palabras:** 100  
**Personajes o Parejas:**Fred y George Weasley y los señores Moony, Wormtail, Prongs y Padfoot.

"_Los señores Wormtail y Padfoot les agradecen la agradable sorpresa que es que descubierto algunos pasadizos tan jóvenes."_

- ¿Eso quiere decir que nos van a decir qué es lo que hace este pergamino?

"_El señor Moony quisiera preguntar si están seguros que sus intenciones no son buenas?"_

- ¡Lo juramos por la Biblia del Comediante!

"_El señor Prongs recomienda que juren solemnemente lo que el señor Moony dijo en la última línea, tocando el mapa con su varita."_

- ¿Juramos solemnemente que nuestras intenciones no son buenas?"

"_Los señores Moony, Wormtail, Prongs y Padfoot le dan la bienvenida al Mapa del Merodeador."_

**Titulo:** Amigo secreto.  
**Reto:** (10) Secretos.  
**Cantidad de palabras:** 100  
**Personajes o Parejas:** Tom Ryddle/Ginny, mención de Luna.

Malfoy me vio hoy y empezó a decir sobre como la pobretona novia de Potty esperaba que sus privilegios me ayudaran. ¡Me sentí tan avergonzada!

_No deberías. Malfoy es del tipo de personas que sólo es valiente contra los que creé débiles. La próxima vez que te moleste-_

Debo controlar mi carácter y ser la persona madura, ¿verdad?

_Yo pensaba decir que hicieras una de esas Bat Boguey Hexes en las que eres tan buena, pero si crees que eso funcionará…_

… ¿te puedo contar un secreto, Tom? Eres mi mejor amigo.

_Gracias, Ginny. Tú también eres muy especial para mí._


	13. 5 Viñetas ºº 2 ºº

Cedric ciertamente no esperaba que mientras estaba bañándose, tratando de pensar en la forma de abrir su huevo, fuera a escuchar a alguien.

- Trata metiéndolo al agua.

Sorprendido, dejó caer el huevo en el agua, volteando para tratar de identificar a la niña que se había metido al baño de prefectos sin encontrar a nadie. Sumergiéndose para recuperar el huevo, sorprendido de escuchar una suave melodía. 

Cuando salió, no creyendo el haber encontrado la pista, vio una fantasma con antifaces con cara del gato que se tomó la leche dando un largo suspiro. – Lástima que se te acabaron las burbujas…

**Titulo:**Despedidas.  
**Reto:** (2) Despedidas.  
**Cantidad de palabras:** 100  
**Personajes o Parejas:** Remus, Harry, menciones de Sirius.

Boletos de conciertos, garabatos y notas, fotografías… Sirius había guardado tantas cosas. Estaba la horrible camiseta que había insistido en comprar a sus trece años porque iba a causarle un infarto a su madre y que simplemente había conseguido que le llegaran Howlers diarios por tres semanas. La invitación a la boda de James y Lily estaba en perfectas condiciones, no como la de Andrómeda y Ted.

- ¿Profesor, digo, Remus? – Harry se acercó, tratando de no observar la habitación que había sido de Sirius. - ¿Se encuentra bien?

Remus sonrió, guardando la última caja de recuerdos. – Por supuesto. Sólo decía adiós.

**Titulo:** Infinito.  
**Reto:** (3) Infinito.  
**Cantidad de palabras:** 100  
**Personajes o Parejas:** Neville y Luna.  
**Notas:** Inspirado por Buffy y por Saint Seiya.

- ¿Luna?

- ¿Mmm?

- Me alegra que seamos amigos.

- A mi también, Neville. Sobre todo cuando la otra opción es el infinito.

- ¿Qué tiene que ver el infinito con nuestra amistad?

- Se han hecho incontables estudios a lo largo de la historia donde se muestra que quienes no tienen un lazo profundo de amistad, no sólo pueden sufrir invisibilidad espontánea sino que también pueden terminar atravesando dimensiones al no tener nada que los ate a la que realmente pertenecen, y uno corre el riesgo de estar flotando para siempre en el infinito.

- … ¿de verdad?

- Sip.

- … en verdad me alegra que seamos amigos.

**Titulo:** Vacaciones.  
**Reto:** (4) Europa.  
**Cantidad de palabras:** 100  
**Personajes o Parejas:** Ron/Hermione de mayores, un personaje original.  
**Notas de Autor: **Esto es lo que pasa cuando pasas tardes y tardes escuchando historias de tu infancia.

Que sus padres discutían un día sí y otro también lo sabía, entendía y esperaba por completo. Sin embargo, no perdonaba cuando sus discusiones interrumpían su sagradísima hora de lectura.

- Mamá, papá. – la nena se ajustó los lentes, tratando de verse lo más seria posible. – No veo el porqué de la discusión. Ya sea que vayamos a Rumania o a Francia; incluso si simplemente fuéramos a Irlanda, seguiremos yendo de vacaciones a Europa.

Por supuesto, lo único más irritante que ser tratada como una bebé es que tus padres se rían de algo que has dicho y no lo entiendas.

**Titulo:** Tatuajes.  
**Reto:** (5) Fénix.  
**Cantidad de palabras:** 100  
**Personajes o Parejas:** Remus/Sirius  
**Notas de Autor:**

- Entiendo las garras. – comentó Remus mientras Sirius se daba la vuelta para estar acostado en su estómago, dejando que el artista del tatuaje se preparara, preguntándose porqué era que había aceptado acompañar a Sirius a esto. – Pero el segundo…

- ¡Por que los fénix nunca mueren! – contestó con un guiño que era casi como darle la mano, algo que seguramente habría hecho de estar a solas. – Y porque son ardientes. Como yo.

Remus rió. – Un día voy a estar ahí para reír y reír cuando te comas tus palabras, Sirius.

- ¿Y si mejor te comes otras cosas?- una sonrisa.

- ¡Sirius Black!


	14. 5 Viñetas ºº 3 ºº

**Titulo: **Era un buen calcetín.  
**Reto: **(16) Calcetín.  
**Cantidad de palabras:** 100  
**Personajes o Parejas:** La araña que vivía en el calcetín de Harry en el primer libro.  
**Notas de Autor: **… no me pregunten de dónde salió esto. No tengo la más remota idea.

¿Saben algo? En verdad era un buen calcetín. Dudo que ningún otra araña – con excepción de mi prima Tejedora que viva en la bota de Mama Gansa- haya podido tener más suerte que yo.

Probablemente no servía para El Niño, única razón por la que no dije en ese entonces cuánto me gustaba. Me agradaba El Niño. Con todo, también lo extraño a él, esta alacena no es lo mismo sin él… aunque claro, yo tengo buenos ojos para los niños especiales, y sé que El Niño lo será.

Aún así, se le extraña… y también a esos hermosos calcetines.

**Titulo:** Aburrición.  
**Reto: **(17) Lluvia.  
**Cantidad de palabras:** 100  
**Personajes o Parejas:** Remus/Sirius.

- Moooooonyyyyyy...  
- …  
- ¡Mooooooooonyyyyyyyyy! ¡Moony! ¡Moony Moony Moony Moo-!  
- ¡SIRIUS! ¡Por el amor de Merlín, ¿qué!  
- ¡Viiiiveeeee! ¡Está vivo! ¡Está viiivoooo!  
- Juro por Hécate que si no tienes una buena razón para…  
- ¡Estoy muy aburrido!  
- … ¿Qué?  
- ¡Está lloviendo mucho, James no está, Peter tampoco y yo estoy aburrido!  
- Y yo estoy haciendo el trabajo de Historia para que luego, cuando me distraiga, ustedes puedan copiarlo.  
- ¡PERO! ¡ESTOY! ¡ABURRIDO!  
- ¿Y se puede saber qué quieres que yo haga al respecto? ¡No es cómo si… UFF! … ¿Sirius?  
- ¿Síiiiii?  
- ¿…qué estás haciendo? Esa es mi corbata y… mi cinturón y… ¿Padfoot?  
- Ya no estoy aburrido.

**Titulo: **Protección.  
**Reto: **(18) Wolfsbane.  
**Cantidad de palabras:** 100  
**Personajes o Parejas:** Bill/Fleur  
**Notas:** SPOILERS PARA HBP.

Bill siempre había sospechado que la Wolfsbane sabía tan mal como olía y no se equivocó. Era sólo una precaución. No había querido correr el riesgo de que en la luna llena lo poco o mucho que le había infectado el hombre lobo pudiera controlarlo más. Era un poco menos fuerte, según le dijo Slughorn, porque quizá ni siquiera sería necesario que la tomara, siendo que hasta el momento se había sentido bien y no había tenido más que un gusto por la carne. Aún así, Bill no se quejó al tomarla. No iba a arriesgarse a dañar a Fleur.

**Titulo: **Sobreviviente.  
**Reto: **(19) Hufflepuff.  
**Cantidad de palabras:** 100  
**Personajes o Parejas:**Helga Hufflepuff, los otros fundadores.

¿Salazar? muerto en Rumania, en esa escuela suya: por alguna razón había tenido la gentileza de pedirle a uno de sus hijos que enviara una nota cuando eso pasara. ¿Rowena? La primera en morir, en Francia. Según sabía su hija estaba pensando en iniciar un colegio ahí también.

Y ahora Godric, cansado, viejo y triste, con Helga, también vieja y cansada, pero aún optimista, a pesar de todo.

- Hay algo más en los Hufflepuff, Helga. Una cualidad que nunca nos dijiste.

- ¿Qué, querido Godric?

Una última de sus sonrisas, esas que a veces parecían prometer el mismo sol. – Son sobrevivientes.

**Titulo: **¡Loooondreeeees!  
**Reto: **(20) Londres.  
**Cantidad de palabras:** 100  
**Personajes o Parejas:** La cabeza voodoo del autobús noctámbulo de la tercera película.  
**Notas de Autor: **Er… no pregunten.

¡Liverpooool! ¡Tierra de los Beeeeatles, el primer grupo mágico en fingir ser muuuuuuggleeeeeee! ¡Lugar del poooooool ¿y toooodos listos! ¡Arranca Ernie que no tenemos toda la noche! ¡WOHOOOO! ¡Doblando en la esquina y DOBLÁNDO! ¡No se sientan cuadrados, les hará daño a la digestión! ¡WOOOOOO! ¡Acelerando ahora y niños jugando! ¡No es hora para que ellos jueguen! ¡Yyyyy arrancaaaandooo nos vamos a la segunda y a la tercera y vamos hacia Looooondreeees! ¡¿Todos listos para llegar a Londres! ¡Porque vamos a llegar en diiiiieeez, nuueeeeveeee, ooooochooooo, siieeeeeteeee, seeeeeiiis, ciiiincooo, cuaaaaatro… TRESDOSUNO! ¡Caldero Chorreante en Looooondreeees! ¡Vuelvan a viajaaaaar con nosoootroooos! ¡Wooooo!


	15. 5 Viñetas ºº 4 ºº

**Titulo: **A que no te atreves.  
**Reto:** (11) Bosque Prohibido.  
**Cantidad de palabras:** 100  
**Personajes o Parejas: **Charlie y Tonks en primer año.

Charlie estaba convencido que Nymphadora, perdón, Tonks iba a asustarse a mitad del camino. Después de todo, era una niña. A ninguna niña le gustaba el Bosque Prohibido.

Sin embargo, cuando Tonks simplemente prendió su varita en un lumus, parpadeó.

- ¿Tonks? ¿No tienes miedo?

- ¿Miedo? ¿Yo? ¿Estás loco, Charlie? ¡He escuchado que hay una acromántula ahí!

- ¿Una acromántula? ¿De verdad?

- Sí. ¿Por qué? ¿Estás asustaaaadoooo?

- ¿Bromeas? ¡Qué estamos esperando!

Sí, el que Hagrid los hubiera encontrado arruinaba un poco los planes, pero eso no evitó que Charlie y Tonks supieran que era el principio de una hermosa – y posiblemente peligrosa – amistad. 

**Titulo:** Paranoia.  
**Reto:** (12)Slytherin.  
**Cantidad de palabras:** 100  
**Personajes o Parejas: **Blaise Zabini, Hermione.  
**Notas de Autor: **HBP SPOILERS.

- No, Granger. No sé si es que Draco está planeando algo.

- ¿Y si lo supieras lo dirías?

– Eso es asunto mío.

- ¿Sí sabes que todos los que apoyan a Voldemort van a caer, verdad?

- El pasar tanto tiempo con Weasley y Potter debe de estarte afectando, Granger. – Hermione enrojeció, pero Zabini simplemente se arremangó el suéter, antes de cruzarse de brazos. – No estoy aliado con Aquel-que-no-debe-nombrarse.

- … disculpa, Zabini. Pensé que…

- Porque soy amigo de Draco y soy Slytherin inmediatamente sería un mortifago. – otro resoplido. - La ambición y la astucia difícilmente son malas cualidades. Con tu permiso…

**Titulo:** Momento de gloria.  
**Reto:** (13)Estrellas.  
**Cantidad de palabras:** 100  
**Personajes o Parejas: **Regulus y Narcissa de estudiantes.

Astronomía tenía que ser la clase más aburrida de todas. Compartirla con Narcissa no ayudaba.

- Señorita Black… nombre las dieciocho estrellas más brillantes además del sol, por favor.

- Claro que sí. –dirigiéndole una mirada, arqueando una ceja. – La primera, por supuesto, es Sirius, de la constelación de Canis Mayor. Las siguientes son Canopo, Arturo, Rigel Kentaur, Vega, Capela, Rigel, Proción, Archernar, Betelgeuse, Hadar, Altair, Aldebarán, Antares, Espiga, Pólux, Fomalhaut y finalmente Deneb.

- ¡Excelente! Cinco puntos a Slytherin. Sigamos con-

Regulus resopló, negándose a voltear a ver a su prima. Él sabía que un día él tendría su momento de gloria.

**Titulo:** Oscuridad.  
**Reto:** (14) Oscuridad.  
**Cantidad de palabras:** 100  
**Personajes o Parejas:** Harry de pequeño.

Harry no recuerda qué hizo. Sólo sabe que ha estado dentro de la alacena por demasiadas horas. El bombillo está roto. Se lo había dicho a tío Vernon, pero simplemente le había gritado sobre lo costoso que era cuidarlo; lo afortunado que era. 

Quizá era eso. Quizá era porque no había agradecido. Abrazó sus rodillas, los ojos cerrados mientras trataba de repetirse que era por eso que todo estaba tan oscuro. No porque estaba encerrado, sino porque él lo escogía. También, mientras se repetía esto, se forzaba a pensar que, no importa que pase, la oscuridad no dura para siempre.

**Titulo: **Abandonando la mascarada.  
**Reto: **(15) Máscaras.   
**Cantidad de palabras:** 100  
**Personajes o Parejas:** Luna Lovegood.  
**Notas de Autor: **Inspirado en la canción de Diana Krall 'Abandoned Mascarade'

Una vez antes de que muriera mi madre, encontré una fotografía de una mascara inspirada en la luna. Era tan hermosa que la pedí para mi cumpleaños, prometiendo que sí la usaría.

Mi madre me dijo que si en verdad la quería la tendría, pero sólo si no la usaba. Cuando le pregunté porqué, me dijo que era porque todos usamos máscaras. En ese entonces no comprendí bien a qué se refería mi madre, pero se veía tan triste que le prometí que yo nunca usaría ninguna máscara.

Al final tuve mi máscara… sólo quisiera saber cuál usaba mi madre.


	16. Dormiremos cuando ººRemusSiriusºº

**Dormiremos** **cuándo estemos muertos.**

Los clichés estereotípicos pueden irse al caño para todo lo que le importa porque Remus No Es un animal nocturno. Al menos le gustaría no serlo veintisiete días al mes, muchas gracias. No hay nada de malo en querer acurrucarse en la cama con una buena novela a una hora razonable, quizá teniendo una taza de té y algunos biscochos en la cama y tranquilidad de su cama… ¿verdad? ¡Hasta Peter había estado de acuerdo!

Pero claro, James Potter y Sirius Black lo consideran un pecado. La idea de irse a dormir temprano es algo que se le deja a bebés, cobardes, ancianos y simplemente no a ellos. Incluso si los dos están de acuerdo en que Remus no es más que un anciano escondiéndose en el cuerpo de un adolescente (a él no le habría importado la comparación si eso hubiese significado que lo iban a dejar en su maravillosa cama) él era parte del equipo y por lo tanto, una criatura nocturna.

La mayor parte del tiempo, simplemente se rinde. Toma demasiado tiempo el convencer a James y a Sirius – y a Peter. Dios santo, Peter nunca debería de hacer los ojos de cachorro triste porque es increíble la forma en que consigue que cualquiera acceda a lo que se pide – de cualquier cosa, así que simplemente suspira, añorando su dulce sueño.

Así que realmente, no debería de estar tan sorprendido que en la única noche en que había esperado irse a dormir temprano, Sirius lo esté sacudiendo para despertar.

- Sirius, por favor. Quiero dormir. – pide, y sabe que no le importará suplicar de ser necesario. – Ve y molesta a James. Yo necesito levantarme temprano.

- James está teniendo sexo con Evans. O tratando de. No volverá hasta dentro de un rato… o quizá no regrese, dependiendo del libro que Evans tenga a la mano y de si su puntería a mejorado, cosa que yo digo es muy posible con ese amigo nuestro. Y antes de que preguntes, Wormtail todavía está en detención. – Sirius hace un puchero que es casi tan peligroso como los ojos tristes de Wormtail, jalando las cobijas. - ¡Por favor, Moony! ¡Ya dormiremos cuando estemos muertos! ¡Tienes que ver esto! ¡Te arrepentirás si no lo ves! ¡Por favoooor!

Remus suplica por un milagro o porque sea capaz de dormir de la misma manera en que James lo hace que es más bien como morirse y cuando eso no pasa espera que Sirius decida de repente que no es tan importante. Cuando eso tampoco pasa, da un largo y sufrido suspiro antes de ponerse de pie y alejarse de la suave y bienvenida tibieza de su cama, poniéndose un suéter. - ¿A dónde vamos?

- ¡Oh, gracias gracias gracias gracias gracias! ¡Ven acá, ya tengo mi escoba lista, llegaremos al tiempo en un segundo!

Otro suspiro sufrido. Remus trata de fruncir el ceño pero está demasiado cansado para eso, así que simplemente se aferra a Sirius, rogándole a Dios y Merlín y a todo aquel ser o cosa que se sintiera lo suficientemente piadoso para que Sirius fuera directo al lugar por una vez y no hiciera esos loops tan horribles de los que era aficionado.

Finalmente, Sirius aterriza y entonces tira de su mano, actuando a toda vista como un cachorro que ha crecido demasiado tiempo lo cuál es, por supuesto, absurdamente correcto. - ¡Mira al lago!

- Lo hare pero juro que si no es nada, vo a maldecirt… - qué era lo que iba a maldecir y de qué manera lo iba a hacer queda desconocido. La boca de Remus se queda abierta, observando como el lago brilla en colores verdes y dorados. – Oh.

- ¿Ves? ¡Te dije que te gustaría! – exclama Sirius con una sonrisa incluso más amplia que borra toda esa arrogancia que siempre parece tener y deja simplemente… a Sirius, alguien a quien Remus no llega a ver muy seguido. – Escuché al profesor Keetleburn hablar de esto con algunos Puffies, pasa cuando las sirenas se están reproduciendo o algo así. Supongo que nos dirá mañana.

- Es… hermoso. – dice Remus, rápidamente viendo al lago otra vez.

- ¿Te alegra que haya arrastrado tu inútil trasero aquí?

Remus se ríe suavemente y sonríe. - … por esta vez lo dejaré pasar.

Porque después de todo, Sirius no está del todo incorrecto en el hecho de que siempre hay oportunidad de dormir más luego.


	17. Fascinación ººRemusLilyºº

**Fascinación.**

Es realmente interesante la enferma fascinación que tiene con la luna. Es entendible si sabes la historia de Remus, pero al mismo tiempo no lo es. Después de todo, debería odiarla, no encontrarla encantadora, la forma en que la mitad de su cara se muestra en un cielo casi sin estrellas, apenas saliendo de detrás de una nube.

Lily también es encantadora, la forma en que está boca abajo en su cama y es plata y hielo bajo la luz de la luna, todo menos sus ojos que están mitad abiertos, una mano suave debajo de la almohada.

No hay hora en ese momento. Remus no quiere saber qué hora es, sólo sabe que si la luna está afuera entonces todavía no es tiempo. No se aleja de la ventana porque no quiere ir a ponerse sus pantalones, caminar de vuelta a su dormitorio. Es la última noche que va a ser suyo. Peter, James y Sirius llegaron hace un par de horas, completamente ebrios. Él había llegado con ellos, sólo que no borracho.

- Dije que sí, Remus. – Lily habla suavemente y es entonces que Remus nota lo frío que está el piso. Es increíblemente absurdo, en verdad, que el castillo siempre se sienta frío. Espera que Sirius siga completamente inconciente en su cama y que James no haya decidido que quiere ir y tratar a ver si puede tener sexo con su novia. No, prometida.

- Lo sé.

Lily se mueve en la cama. Remus puede imaginarla sosteniendo las sábanas contra sus senos. Esa es otra cosa, la forma en que les incomoda la desnudez tras haber hecho el amor. Después de haber tenido sexo. Él tiene puestas su camisa interior y sus pantaloncillos y sabe que ella está tratando de no verlo así que él hace lo mismo mientras ella se pone su camisón. Luego sólo se queda en la cama y es entonces que Remus voltea a verla. Ella no hace lo mismo.

- Es de él, estoy segura.

Los de primero se van a levantar pronto. Siempre son los primeros en hacerlo, dividiéndose entre querer ir a casa y no olvidar ningún detalle. Él había estado así. Había llorado como un bebé la primera vez que lo dejaron, y hasta la fecha ni Sirius ni James ni Peter lo dejan olvidar eso.

- Lo sé. – dice suavemente, antes de ir hasta donde estaban sus pantalones, luego hacia su camisa. – Espero que el bebé sea lo suficientemente afortunado de parecerse a ti y no a James.

Ella se ríe entonces pero es un sonido amargo. Él se viste en silencio y luego la ve. Es más fácil sonreír que no hacerlo. - Nos veremos mañana.

Agradece el hecho de que no escucha ningún sollozo al salir. Por alguna razón, duele igual.


	18. Un día ººRemusTonksºº

**Un día.**

Un día, Remus sabe que será capaz de ver a Tonks mientras están teniendo sexo. Es sólo que sus ojos son completamente no suyos. Él sabe que le podría pedir que los cambiara, pero también sabe que no es justo y que, si dice algo, entonces ella sabrá que no está pensando en ella.

No es culpa de la auror ni de él, pero sus ojos grises lo persiguen. Así que por ahora seguirá abrazándola sin verla a la cara, sólo aprendiendo la forma en que su cuerpo se siente, esperando que algún día pueda dejar ir la forma en que otra piel y otro cuerpo se sentía porque no es justo para ella, para él, para nadie más.

Quizá, incluso, un día pueda decirle hacer el amor y no sólo tener sexo.


	19. HP7Finite IncantatemX George, Percy

El reloj parece estarse burlando mientras George lo ve. La manecilla de Fred permanece en 'peligro mortal', congelado cómo lo ha estado de hace más de un año, aunque el resto de las manecillas ya se movió y señalan que todos están en 'casa'.

George aprieta la varita en su mano mientras ve al reloj, deseando que haga algo, _lo que sea_ menos quedarse ahí. Que la mano caiga o desaparezca, que cambie o que añada un letrero nuevo que diga 'Muerto' 'Ido' 'Cadáver' 'Seis metros bajo tierra' o _algo_ además de esa estúpida buena para nada expectativa de que quizá pronto, Fred dejaría de estar en peligro y finalmente llegaría a casa.

- _Finite incantatem. -_ George voltea, sorprendido, cuándo escucha la voz de Percy. Los ojos de Percy están rojos detrás de sus lentes, aún mientras se alza de hombros. George voltea hacia el reloj.

Lentamente, cómo dudando, la manecilla de Fred cambia de 'en peligro mortal' a 'casa'.

Sus ojos le arden. 

- Gracias. - dice finalmente, sintiendo su garganta tan apretada que George está sorprendido de que pueda hablar.


	20. HP7 SPOILERS Manos George, Percy

No han dormido en la misma cama desde que se fueron a Hogwarts. Él y Fred querían ser tan grandes y feurtes como Bill y Charlie, no un llorica como Percy y eso significaba que no podían seguir durmiendo juntos. La noche antes de que se fueran a Hogwarts fue la última, acostados frente a frente, tomándose las manos muy fuerte.

De cualquier manera, ya no cabrían en las camas de cualquier manera, no a menos que las empujaran para que fueran una sola. George se acuesta sobre la oreja que no tiene en la cama de Fred y trata de acordarse de cómo era cuándo tenían diez años y los dos cabían. A pesar de que su memoria le falla, sus dedos se mueven un poco, como esperando un súbito apretón. 

George sigue abriendo la boca para decir algo – ahora todas las risas tienen que ser de él; Fred ya estaría haciendo bromas de seguro, habría encontrado algo de lo que reír ('¡Nadie hace salidas como las de él¡Siempre dije que era una bomba para las fiestas!' 'Pensar que me costó tanto convencerle de agregar las minibombas a nuestras caja-sorpresa') pero ahora el cuárto está demasiado lleno y vacío a la vez y George no cree que le quede suficiente aire para hablar, mucho menos para reír.

No se mueve cuándo la puerta se abre, ni cuándo Percy se mueve lentamente por entre el desorden que hay en el suelo, deteniéndose atrás de él, a un lado de la cama de Fred. George no se mueve mucho cuándo Percy se sienta detrás de él, pero deja de tratar de hablar cuándo Percy sostiene su mano.

No es lo mismo, pero George piensa que Fred hubiera dicho que estaba bien.


End file.
